secretphansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Akamoto Shinji
Akamoto Shinji is a Multiverse Traveler who uses his own brand of magic and a variety of weapons. History Joined the site on May 17th, 2017. A Multiverse Traveler, Jumps in and out of worlds, performing Assassinations and research, came to the Nexus via panic teleportation. Shinji's soul was "Born" as a six year old on the Island of Symphonia in an unnamed universe after the Primordial Human Sakura Curiosamator used the power of a catalyst to place a fragment of her soul into the corpse of a child. At the age of 10 (Physically 16) he began a hobby as a multiverse assassin (which he quit due to his relationship with Aqua), along with running research errands for Sakura, has now become his job. Due to the nature of his birth his power wanes and grows depending on the dimension he is currently in. Had a bit of a tendency to become a female through various accidental means caused by multiverse traveling, however has seperated Nanaka from his body, no longer changing his personality when he changes. Personality Generally cool headed, laid back, and honest to himself, Prefers logic to emotion due to needing to grow his own heart. Is a bit of a coward owing to his "Live to fight another day" stance and will not hesitate to immediately abandon a situation he cannot handle unless given a powerful motivation (However he has put effort in to being braver, fearing Aqua would hate a coward). Given motivation however and he will stick to a job or friend no matter what. Family Mother: Sakura Curiosamator (Primordial Human) Age: Infinite (Physically 12) Born with the advent of Symphonia, and the only remaining Primordial Human. Created as the Embodiment of the Desire to Learn, Curiosamator holed herself away underground to perform research and learn of the world as the rest of the Primordial Humans made a mess of the early world. During this research her own magic power had become so great she could not contain it all, she created a sole Sakura tree to house the excess power Which would one day become the catalyst for her sons "birth" and the basis for her new name. Long after the creation of Humans, she fell into despair, realizing that without the ability to reproduce it would be impossible for her to learn and therefore understand the bonds between family. Using the catalyst she held her power in she split a fragment of her soul and bound it to the corpse of a child she found at the base of the tree. Little Sister: Nanami Akamoto Age: 14 A little girl Sakura found on the street starving and unable to even speak, She was brought to the Sakura household and given to Shinji to raise and bond with as a step to further the development of his heart eventually resulting in her losing her right hand. Unable to use magic. Twin Soul: Akamoto_Nanaka Age: 16 When Sealing the fragment into Shinji's body Sakura also sealed parts of her souls personality away so he could grow his own heart, However after he first was transformed into a female (due to failing a height potion) the seal weakend and the personality held inside began to rise, growing stronger everytime he changed until it began referring to itself as his "Twin Little Sister". After one particular event in the nexus Shinji was forced to admit she existed as her own person and not as a flaw of his birth, And he placed her half of their soul in a new body. However though they are seperate physically, They are still connected by their souls. The consequences are as follows: They cannot both be conscious at the same time, They can share thoughts and memories with each other, The unconscious one can be aware as the conscious one but cannot control their actions unless control is given willingly. Primordial Humans The prototype to humans created by the Goddess Illya, Immortal, Each the physical embodiment of Desire, unable to reproduce due to having no need to. When the Goddess saw the destruction her creations were causing she saw to it that they were all removed from existence except for Sakura whom had bargained with the goddess to create the recipe for a new creation, and thus Humans as we know them were born in Symphonia. Quotes "Also, sorry for smacking you in the face with juice Noir... I kinda panicked." Trivia * Carries around cans of Amrita Soda, presumably stolen from a group of shadows. Category:Characters Category:Users